The Story of Team ORCL
by Huntsman Lance
Summary: One of the new teams at Beacon is team ORCL. Join them as they battle the forces of evil while also dealing with school and their lives. Rated M for some strong language mild sexual themes
1. The Animal

It's a rainy and cold day in anyone was out except for a few people. One of them was a teen monkey faunus dressed in a green hoodie, jeans and black sneakers. He was on his way to the store to get something to eat, since there was nothing in the house he liked. he was hoping the convienent store wasn't too far away. he hated getting wet. Luckily, he saw the store wasn't very far away, a block or so away.

He entered the store, taking off his hood to reveal spiky green hair.

"hello!" said the cashier.

"Hi" the teen replied.

"Haven't had much people in her today because of the rain. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Yeah, you got Sour chocolate gummies?"

"Ah yes. Isle 2, next to the chips."

"Thanks."

The teen then walked over to isle 2 and found them. He grabbed 2 bags and went over to the cold section and grabbed a cola and headed to the cashier.

"Alright, your total is $3.98."

The teen took out his wallet and paid him.

"Would you like a bag?"

"yes please."

The cashier then put the items in the bag and handed him it.

"Thank you. come again."

The teen then put on his hood and left. As he crossed the street, two well suited men went past him, talking about shaking down the store he was just in. The teen stopped moving when he heard that. He wondered if they were serious or not. So he Stayed there watching to see what they did.

They did what he thought and entered the store. He then saw one of them take out a gun and point it at the cashier. He dropped the bag and ran towards the store. he looked through the window and saw the cashier putting money in a bag. He didn't know what to do.

"Ugh, I might regret this.' He said to himself.

He opened the door and said "Stop right there, you two."

The two goons looked back and saw the teen. He had both his hands up with his fingers up like guns.

"Heh, Look kid, why don't you just get goin and you can forget this happened."

"How about this, you two get out of here before i kick both your asses."

The two guys looked at eachother and laughed.

"That's cute kid, but get goin, before I shoot ya."

"Not if I do it first."

"Kid, are you stupid? Your fingers aren't guns."

Just then, His fingers started to glow.

"Bang."

He shot to blasts and it hit the gun out of the goon and hit the other in the chest and sent him flying. The goon that had the gun was astonished and looked at his buddy that was on the ground then looked back at the faunus. The faunus charged and punched the goon in the face and was knocked down.

The goon on the ground got up grabbing his chest and said "You little punk." and reached for his blade and swung it at the faunus. He kept dodging all his attacks and kept landing punches on him. The goon then tried to stab him, but the faunus dodged and uppercutted him and he went down.

The other guy then got up, realizing he couldn't beat him and ran out, leaving the other guy behind.

"Th...Thank you, You saved me." said the cashier

"No problem."

"Please, tell me your name so I may thank you properly."

"My name is Oliver, Oliver Key."

(Hey, thanks for reading, this is a trailer for the first character and i'll be doing it with all of them, then i'll start making the chapters longer.)


	2. The Giant

It was a rainy day in Vale. Hardly anyone was out. Only a few people were. One of them being a very tall teen. He was walking, enjoying the rain. He loved it, ever since he was a kid. He walked aroud for about a half an hour now and decided to head on home.

He was walking back when he heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He ran towards the scream and found a women getting mugged by two guys.

"Give us the purse and no one has to get hurt." one of them said

"HEY! Let her go." Said the teen.

The two guys looked at him then eachother and then laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! You? against us? Aww, that's rich. Look, since you put us in a good mood, we'll let ya go, just forget this and nobody gets hurt."

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this."

He knocks his fists and feet together and the gauntlets and greaves he had on grow in size,

" Well, then i guess it's your unlucky day."

The goon lets go of the women and she runs away. Both of them pull out a weapon. the one on the right pulls out a gun and the other pulls out a blade. The one with the blade charges at the teen, but the teen doesn't flinch. The goon swings his blade at him, but the teen catches it and breaks it.

The goon looks up in shock and then the teen punches him in the face, instantly knocking him out. The other guy then pulls up his gun and fires it. The teen crosses his arms and starts to glow a light red and the bullets bounce off him. The goon unloads his full clip, but does not hurt the teen. He stands there in shock, wondering how he did that.

The teen then charges at him. he moves surprisingly fast for having heavy metal on his legs. The goon tries to quickly reload, but drops his clip. He goes to pick it up, but the teen is right in front of him.

" -"

The teen then full on kicks him in the nads and the goon falls down, grabbing his nuts, screaming in pain. The teen then stomps on his gun, breaking it with on stomp. The teen then clanks his gauntlets and greaves together and the retract their normal size. He starts to walk off when the goon asks.

"Who...Who are you?"

"my name is Riar AKA the kicker of your testicals."


	3. The Snake

It was a sunny day in the city of vale. Many people were out doing their shopping done or just out to enjoy the weather, since it's been raining for 2 days now. One teen is especially happy that it's sunny now. He hated getting wet.

He was on his way to his favorite coffe shop, The Caffeine King. Whenever he could, he'd order their specialty drink, The ER, a coffee with 16 shots of esspresso. He loved it. it cost $5, but he didn't care.

He then made his way to the Emerald forest. He thought it was perfect, coffee and a walk. He loved the forest. He always felt comfortable there. Even though he knew there was dangerous grimm lurking around, he was more than capable of taking them down. Him with his spiked chain, Serpent, could take on some fersome beasts, especially with his semblance.

As he was walking along, he had the feeling that he was being watched.

"Hmm. I do believe i'm being followed." He said to himself.

As soon as he said that, A beowolf sprang out and lunged at him. The teen quickly unravled the chain around his chest and threw the spike end at it. It pierced its chest and came out the other side. The chain then started to glow red and came back through its skull and back to him. The beowolfs body drops to the ground near his feet.

"You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?"

The teen didn't see it, but another beowolf was behind him. The teen saw the shadow and looked back.

"Aw Fu-"

The teen was hit and sent flying back into a tree. He shook his head and dusted himself off then looks to the side and looks in horror. his coffee was spilled all over the ground. More beowolves were closing in. at least 4 more.

"You all just spilled my coffee. Prepare to die."

He cracks his chain and strkes each beowolf, leaving large gashes on all. He then throws it in the air and holds out his hand, creating a red aura around and starts to control it. He guides it through three beowolves skulls and kills them instantly, but the other one, he had Serpent go through its limbs first.

"You shouldn't have spilled my coffee. let my name be the last thing you hear. Corben Thesh." Corben then sends Serpent through its skull.


End file.
